Known safety fastenings usable in skis are currently usually constituted by a heel element and by a tip element, both of which are associated with the ski and are adapted to engage the usually standard ends of a ski boot.
Known heel elements in fact usually have a lever provided with a jaw which interacts with the heel region of the boot.
These heel elements furthermore have means for disengaging the boot as a consequence of an abnormal force exerted on the jaw and exceeding a selected value.
The disadvantage which can be observed in these known types of heel element is constituted by the fact that once the disengagement is obtained the skier must reopen the lever, usually loading one or more springs, in order to be able to fit the boot back into the fastening.
This operation is uneasy because the skier has to stoop to operate the heel element.